Nursed By Koneko
by PervyGaijin
Summary: Issei is feeling under the weather so while Rias and company are out, she has left her Rook Koneko to nurse Issei back to health. Little do they know of her transformation at night. So while Rias and company are away the cat will play! SMUT WILL ENSUE! One-Shot, Lemon, Rated M, IsseiXKoneko SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!


**((Author's Note: Hello Hello! It's your main man PervyGaijin coming at you with something special. First of all to those checking out this little special piece of work that have read the beginning of my first ever fanfiction "High School DxD: The Revised Issei" I thank you for your kind words and you love to help me reach over 2,000 views within less than three days! HACHA! Now... prepare for something worthy of the name PERVYGAIJIN! That's right! My horrid writer's block has made me take a break to bring you a one shot of SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT! ENJOY!))**

 **Nursed By Koneko**

Koneko, the Kuoh Academy mascot, the silver haired, emotionless, and underdeveloped mascot sat in on her bed in her room. Her light honey-amber colored orbs watching the clock, the minutes ticking by. Ever since she felt that she could use her full on abilities she has had a problem at night.

 **"...It's happening again.. it's all because of Ise-senpai..."**

Koneko gripped the edge of her white cat hoodie that she made for this special moment at night. Her pale cheeks becoming flushed crimson, her breathing became ragged, and her body... no her blood becoming hot. She trembled and shook as her nekomata ears came up out of her head. The ears were fluffy and white, she mentally cursed herself as she felt the most embarrassing sensation of all. She let out a small noise, **"N...nyaa~"** as her nekomata tail slipped out and through the hole in her hoodie.

 **"...He..ehehe...hehehe...ehehehe..."**

Koneko's eyes hazed over with a thin sheen as her aura started to build around her, her senses were increased as she blew out a puff of hot air and continued to laugh mischievously. Every night since that moment when Issei told Kuroka off and made Koneko understand who she is. She has secretly wanted to pounce her perverted senpai. She even went through the trouble of going along with the perverse outfits the others had on. Yet, her self confidence was never much because of her lacking area. To Koneko she wouldn't be noticed by senpai with those stubs of breasts. She envied Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, even Asia-senpai was bigger than her. Always able to catch Issei's attention so easily. Tonight was her night though.. Issei was alone in the house since everyone else went to the Underworld to some meeting. Issei had gotten sick with a bad cold and had to stay.

 _ **"Now remember Koneko, while we are gone I want you to take care of my little Ise-kun and nurse him back to health properly. We will be back in less than three days."**_

Three days without any interruption, three days alone in the same house with Ise-senpai and he was all weakened too.

 **"Kuuu~ Nurse him back to health~ I know a way to make Ise-senpai better.. ufufufufu.."**

Koneko slid off her bed with a devilish smirk pressed on her lips, one of her stray fangs poked out making her look even more adorable. She walked out of her room and slowly down the hallway on the house to Issei's room. Her eyes filled to the brim with desire, lust and want to have some hole filled. Koneko quietly slipped into Issei's room and looked over at him sleeping on his bed. He was all sprawled out with only his boxers on, a bit of drool leaking out of the side of his mouth.

 _ **"Ehehehe Ise-senpai must be having a good dream with that look on his face.. such a perverted senpai.. Nya~ What's that I see... Ise-senpai is really having a good dream~! I wonder what it is about.. I hope it's me.."**_

Koneko got down on all fours and purred softly as she narrowed her eyes and wiggled her bottom, preparing to attack finally. She pounced right onto Issei's lap, making Issei immediately wake up and open his eyes.

 **"...K..K-KONEKO-CHAN?! W-what are you d... ughhh"**

 **Cough! Cough! Cough!**

Koneko leaned down and brought face very close to Issei's, her pupils were slits that glowed with a heavy lust. Her breathing was ragged again as she unzipped the hoodie a small amount so her breasts barely show. She slowly slipped out her tongue and licked up Issei's cheek gently

 **"Nyaaa~"**

Koneko continued to lick Issei, not just on his cheek, but on his neck and chest, and further down just stopping above the hem of his boxers. She kept going on with her tongue assault on Issei's body. His constitution growing smaller as he felt he was going to break.

 _ **"A-ahh I can't take it, it feels so good. Even though I'm sick it's making me turned on.. AGH her little tongue, she's licking my nipple. This isn't Koneko-chan.. I can't agh... Huh?"**_

Koneko stopped and slowly started to grind her hips against Issei's roughly yet slowly while she made lewd mewing sounds. Issei tried to keep his cool as he made small sounds himself.

 **"..K-koneko-chan.. are you not wearing any panties?"**

Koneko simply grinned as she pulled her hoodie up and held it in her mouth to show Issei her young and naked body. Not that this was the first time, Issei has seen Koneko naked plenty of times. He couldn't get a good look really because Koneko sent him flying each time.

 **"G-GAH! K-KONEKO-CHAN!? WHAT ARE YOU!? MMMMPFFF-"**

Koneko pinned Issei down and let go of her hoodie with her mouth, she put her rook strength into the hold so that Issei couldn't get away. She knew he had sex with Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, and has done things with Asia. Now it was her turn to please her future mate. Her lips were against his, her tongue quickly darting inside and exploring every crevice she could. She was becoming extremely aroused just by tasting him and she wanted more. Issei was hers for awhile and she will make him see she is a woman.

 **"...Mmm~ Mnnn~ N-nyaaahhhnnnnmmm~"**

Issei couldn't hold back any longer and pushed up against Koneko with his hips as he fought back with his tongue. This dragon essence leaking out in a gentle aura as they both closed their eyes. Their tongues gliding against each other, their hips grinding against each other ferociously. Koneko was in her mating stage, the animalistic drive made her blood race and her heart pound in her chest. Her pupils expanded and dilated slightly.

 **SLAP**

Koneko felt something hit her in the stomach slightly, she pulled away from the passionate tongue battle that she was enjoying. Looking down her ears perked up as well as her tail. Her face turned red as she slightly figeted. Issei's boxers had moved down from her grinding so hard and now his well endowed length was visible for her to see.

" _ **H-how is that gonna fit in me!? It's so big and I'm so small… I'm even a virgin.. I...can try something.."**_

Koneko moved back a small bit and leaned down, taking her lover's thick swollen meat rod in her hand, her eyes filled with lust and wonder. She starts rubbing her cheek against the shaft of Issei's cock making Issei watch with wide eyes.

" **K-oneko-chan? W-what are you doing?"**

Koneko continued to rub Issei's length against her smooth pale cheek, her eyes closed as she used her small hand to work Issei's upper shaft.

" **I'm marking Ise-senpai's dick with my scent.. I am a cat.. Nya~"**

Issei's face turned slightly red as he watched the unusual act until Koneko started to make small licks up the shaft to the head. She rolled her small and slightly rough tongue around the tip, pushing into the small slit teasingly. Her hands were working up and down the shaft diligently.

" **A-ahh Koneko-chan… that feels really good!"**

The small kitten got another idea in her head and turned around so her Issei could sample her womanly nectar. Issei leaned up slightly and licked up the slit, poking his tongue inside as he spread the lips. Koneko moaned slightly and pulled her hoodie off all the way. The cold tingled as it hit her hot skin, making goosebumps raise up on her skin.

" **N-nyah, Ise-senpai...ahhh ahh hahhhhhh…..Nyyyyyyyaaaa~"**

Koneko friskily pushed her bottom against Issei's wanting mouth, making his tongue go deeper inside of her. He pulled out his tongue and inserted his index and middle finger. Her slowly moved them out as his tongue assaulted Koneko's tiny clit.

" **I-I-I-I-seeeeeee-ssssssssseeeeeeeeennnnnnppppppppaaaaaaiiiiii~~~~~!"**

Koneko leaned down and pushed some of Issei's length into her small hot mouth, enjoying his taste as she pumped his shaft with her soft hands. Her tongue swirling around the tip as she sucks making Issei pump his fingers into her small pink pussy quicker.

" **Mmmmm, that's a good Koneko-chan~"**

Issei slipped a little further down and sucked on Koneko's clit gently with his fingers continuing to move in and out of Koneko's wetness. He felt like he was going to go crazy from her taste and smell. Little did he know Koneko was releasing a powerful pheromone ever since she went into this mode. Koneko responded by moaning around Issei's hard length sending vibrations down the shaft and making Issei moan against Koneko. She couldn't take it anymore as her head felt like it was going fuzzy. Her body was hot and electrified, her hair was standing on end as she let out a loud mewl.

" **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Koneko felt her love juices explode from her soaked womanhood. Issei quickly started lapping it up as he felt his own release coming soon. Feeling Koneko's tongue and mouth wrapped tightly around his mouth. He felt like it was one of those doujins he had read about the neko slave and the master making her lap up his "milk"

" **Ahh fuck, you taste good Koneko-chan~ If I knew how much you wanted it I would've given it to you. After all you are my cute Devil junior.."**

Koneko blushed as she continued to pump and suck on Issei like a popsicle making Issei shake and groan in pleasure, in pure adulterated bliss. His hard cock pulsating in Koneko's mouth, the pressure building more and more until Issei screamed out.

" **Gah! Fuck! I'm cumming!"**

Koneko continued to suck as she felt Issei burst his thick load inside of her small mouth. Issei's manly essence leaking out of the side of Koneko's mouth and dripping down her chin. She let go of Issei's cock with her mouth with a loud popping sound. She turned around to look at Issei and smirked, sticking out her tongue and opening her mouth to show she had everything. She closed her eyes and gulped everything down, making a satisfied sound.

" **...Nyaaa~ Ise-senpai...no Master, I drank all of your milk and your dick is still hard~"**

With those words, Issei completely lost his shit and gave up on holding back. She threw him overboard by repeating his exact perverse fantasy he was thinking about. He pushed Koneko down and pinned her wrists down. Quickly he took one of her small nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. Koneko blushed deep red and made a timid moan. Issei took her hands by one wrist and held them there. He outstretched his hand and grabbed Koneko's soft white tail. As he did Koneko moaned loudly as her eyes watered. Her blush deepening as Issei rubbed her tail slowly, his mouth moving onto her second small bud.

" **M-master! Ahhh Nyyyaaaaa M-m-master, mmmm noo n-not my t-taillll nyyyya nyyaaaa~~"**

Koneko shut her eyes tightly, feeling her body becoming hot and hypersensitive. Each touch bringing her closer and closer to that state of ecstasy. Her mind went fuzzy, almost blank as she felt Issei's hard manhood rubbing against her entrance. The lubrication from her juices making Issei's dick slick as hit kept hitting against her clit.

" **M-master~ I'm gonna cuuuum~~ I-I'm I'm C-CUUUMMMING NYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAH!"**

Koneko panted slightly and looked up at her lover, her eyes were filled with hot tears of pleasure. Issei kissed Koneko and passionately fought against her tongue with his own. The tip of his cock was pushing against her entrance when she broke off the kiss and closed her eyes. Issei slowly pushed his length inside of her, the pain making Koneko cry out and dig her nails into his back. She leaned up and bit onto his shoulder hard, sinking her small fangs in which made him wince. He felt her tight wetness coiling around his cock and saw the small amount of blood leaking out.

" **W-whoa Koneko-chan? You're a virgin too?"**

Koneko with tears in her eyes from the slight painful shock of getting her chastity removed pulled her mouth away from Issei's shoulder and give him a bit of a glare.

" **O-of course, you thought I wasn't…"**

Issei moved slightly making Koneko's ears lower to her head and her head jolt back as he leaned down close to her face.

" **Aha...of course not. I knew because of how you acted when I get perverted.. Except now.."**

Issei leans up and gently bites Koneko's ear making her let out a small noise as he slowly moves his length in and out of Koneko. Koneko closes her eyes as she felt like her body was melting. Her mind kept recoiling back from the hot intense pleasure that shook her to the core. Mewling out Issei's name as she took his fingers in her mouth and began sucking on them erotically. This made Issei slightly blush and thrust inside her with more fervor than before. Koneko kept her eyes closed and started to push her hips against Issei's thrusts.

" **M-mmmnnnn phuwahhh.. I-Ishe-shenpai...aggghh nyyyyaaahhh~"**

Koneko moaned around Issei's fingers as she rolled her tongue around them, opening her eyes that were leaking with hot tears of pleasure. Her body was trembling and her breath was hitched with her tail swaying about wildly under her.

" **N-nya~ I'm g-gonna, it's it's I-issssseee-seeeeenpaaaaaaiiii~~"**

Koneko clamped down on Issei's neck with her cat-like canines as she came all over Issei's hard and twitching length. Slowly she opened her eyes as she panted heavily under him. Her eyes became glazed over with an unusual sheen, her aura formed around her body around her. A second white tail slipped out of her body, her aura became denser around her. She quickly flipped them over so she was on top of Issei. She licked her more prominent canines as it seemed her bust had gotten bigger, her hips were also larger and softer. Her eyes were enveloped in the same blue aura around her body.

" **...Fufufufuu** … **Now the real fun begins…Nya~ I'm going to milk you all you're worth nyan~"**

Koneko leaned up making her now large breasts bounce in front of Issei's shocked and perverted face. She started to push her hips up and then went into a bouncing motion on Issei's cock. Her aura transferring down to his body, illuminating it as Issei felt a surge of power. He moaned and leaned up, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them roughly. His tongue slipping over the hard bud and being enveloped by his mouth. Koneko moaned loudly as she bounced with more strength, gripping onto Issei as she rode herself into climax more.

" **I-Iiiiyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn~~"**

They continued up to this until late in the morning, when the sun came up they were in the doggy or as Koneko referred to the "kitty style". Issei was steadily pumping inside of her, wet sticky sloshing sounds could be heard outside the room. The air was filled with the stench of sex, moans and names being called sounded throughout the empty mansion. They weren't able to hear the door open or the presence of people entering the house. Issei grabbed Koneko's tail making her cum all over his cock as he groaned from the pleasure wrapping around.

" **Ise-senpai… I love you~"**

" **I love you too, Koneko-chan"**

" **Ara ara, what's this now?"**

" **Ise… what are you doing to Koneko?"**

" **Ise...uwahhh no fair!"**

" **Ise, it seems I again must too try making babies harder.."**

" **Ise-kun am I not good enough?"**

Issei turned around to see everyone standing in his open door, his face turned white with horror.

" **B-B-B-BUCHOU!? AISA! AKENO!? X-XENOVIA…!?"**

Issei stares at Kiba for a moment with a disgusted face, as he was the one who made the last comment.

" **...D-DIE DDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNNN KIBAAAAAAAAA! OUGH OUCH WAIT WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN! SHE GOT RIIIID OF MY SICKNESS UUUUAAAAGGGGHHHH!"**

Issei was unfortunately at the mercy of the female servants of the Gremory group as Kiba watched and laughed.  
 **  
** ** _"_** ** _...Kiba… *Sob Sob* You can really go Die, you know."_** _ ****_

 **END**


End file.
